1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conveyance apparatus with an equipped unit assembled on its main body, and an image recording apparatus including the conveyance apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are known conveyance apparatuses with an equipped unit such as a sheet tray or the like assembled on their main body having a conveyance portion to transport recording sheets. The sheet tray or the like has a drive portion such as a feed roller or the like to convey the sheets to the conveyance portion. A drive force is transmitted from a motor provided in the main body to the feed roller or the like to drive the same.
It is common to use a gear train to construct a mechanism for transmitting the drive force from a drive source in the main body to the drive portion of the equipped unit. However, for example, there may be variation in assembling the main body and the equipped unit. Further, it is possible that an excessive load arises in driving the equipped unit such that the equipped unit deviates in relative position to the extent of a looseness between itself and the main body, and/or there is variation in the relation of relative position between the main body and the equipped unit depending on a swinging position of the equipped unit with respect to the main body. In such cases, there is variation in pitches between the gears. Due to such variation in the pitches between the gears, each of the gears forming the gear train is liable to unsmooth rotation, or to break its teeth.